1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-material iron-type golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club with composite material disposed on or over a rear surface of the golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various types of golf club heads having multiple materials, and various types of golf club heads with sound-enhancing features. There is a need for a golf club head having multiple material configurations that both benefit sound and enhance the mass properties of the golf club head.